Usuario:Karlameraz
CURIOSIDADES DE SUPER JUNIOR Hangen dejo Super Junior porque según el habían unas injusticias con el, incluso le ponían mascara solo a el en los conciertos, ahí fue donde heechul después de ver su sufrimiento, le quito la mascara en un concierto. Ex-miembro de Super Junior y Super Junior-MEducación: '''Beijing Dance Academy, Central University for Nationalities (Ballet y Traditional Dance major) '''Aficiones: Danza tradicional china, Ballet y los juegos de computadora. Debut: 2005 Super Junior primer album SuperJunior 05 Fue portador de la llama olímpica en los juegos de Beijing 2008. El 21 de diciembre de 2009, reportes se han lanzado diciendo Han Geng, oficialmente ha presentado una demanda contra SM , en la Corte Distrital de Seúl, pidiendo una terminación del contrato. Una vez que esta noticia fue lanzada, el nivel de esta “explosión” no fue menos que al caso anterior de TVXQ , que pasa por el mismo problema. Actualmente las relaciones con SM Entertainment finalizaron, trayendo como consecuencia su separacion de profesional de Super Junior y a su vez del sub-grupo Super Junior-M. El Tribunal Central de Seúl, el 21 de diciembre le ha dado la razón, y han declarado a favor de Hangeng, por lo que por ahora ya es un artista libre.Kyu Hyun es el maknae, osea el menor de Super Junior, le dicen maknae evil, pero todos lo quieren, le encanta jugar a los vídeo juegos incluso es llamado kyu game, es conocido por tener una de las mejores veces del grupo, hizo we got married con una actriz china, y en el accidente que tuvieron en el 2007 fue uno de los mas afectados. KYUHYUN Familia: '''Padre, madre y una hermana mayor llamada Cho Ara (Arha).Colores Favoritos: '''Negro, blanco y azul. 'Idiomas: Chino mandarin, coreano y español (básico). '''Chica Ideal: Kyuhyun reveló que su tipo de chica es alguien que tenga una frente bonita. También que sea considerada (no es que él sea tacaño) pero él dice que debe ser generosa y que no tenga temor en decir,"yo voy a pagar esto". También, le gustan las chicas con los ojos grandes y de pelo largo, aunque también las de pelo corto se ven bien como pareja, lo primero que ve en una chica son las piernas no importan si son rechonchas o delgadas, a él le gustan las chicas a las que les quedan bien las faldas. Y que sólo cuide de él.Aunque parece un robot tiene una hermosa pronunciación y afirma que se siente orgulloso cuando le piden hablar español.Se unió a Super Junior 200 días después del debut oficial del grupo.Kyuhyun fue un trainee sólo por 3 meses antes de debutar.En una de las conferencias de prensa para la pelicula "I AM" reveló una historia con su gran amigo Max ChangMin de TVXQ Kyuhyun afirmó: “Un día, Changmin dijo que quería comer carne. Así que los dos fuimos a un restaurante un poco caro para comer juntos. Changmin me dijo: ‘Kyuhyun, yo pagaré por la comida. Come todo lo que quieras’. De repente, pretendió sorprenderse y dijo: ‘Oops. ¡Olvidé mi cartera en casa!’”. “Al escuchar esto le dije, ‘Bien. Entonces pagaré hoy por la comida’. Tan pronto como le dije que pagaría, Changmin me preguntó: ‘Entonces, ¿podemos pedir dos porciones más de carne? Y además, ¿podemos pedir más bibimbap y fideos?’”. Su historia hilarante llenó el lugar de risas, dejando a Changmin muy avergonzado.Park Sun Joo fue su profesora de canto, reconocida por ser maestra de innumerables famosos (en el programa Super Junior Foresight mencionó que aproximadamente del 40%).Es aficionado a los doramas históricos; Kyuhyun siguió activamente Jumong , que cuenta con 81 episodios que fueron transmitidos durante 10 meses. Después se interesó en el dorama Dae Jo Yeong del mismo estilo.Es de los miembros más consentidos del grupo por ser el maknae. Siempre le hace bromas a los otros y habla de manera informal aunque no le den autorizacion de hacerlo, a pesar de eso nadie es capaz de enojarse con él.Es muy celoso y posesivo con sus hyungs.Sus fans se hacen llamar Gamers.Cuando estaba en la secundaria, hubo un período en el que comía mucho y estuvo gordito, pero hizo una dieta estricta antes del debut y llegó a ser tan delgado como Eun Hyuk, también después del accidente de 2007 perdió cerca de 20kg.Siempre fue considerado como uno de los peores bailarines de Super Junior hasta Bonamana donde participó en el dance break de MV, también participa en el de MV de Mr. Simple. Eunhyuk aún lo molesta por su falta de coordinación al bailar aunque ha mejorado notablemente.Tiene muchos sobrenombres, entre los más conocidos está GameKyu por su adicción a los videojuegos,Captain Cho dado por su hermana mayor Cho Ahra, Evil Kyu porque frecuentemente está haciéndole bromas a los demás miembros y últimamente Shim Jaewon, el coreógrafo de la SM que ha estado ayudando con las coreografías de Mr. Simple, lo llama DancingKyu.Durante un episodio de Strong Heart en Agosto de 2011, contó anécdotas de los tiempos en los que recién se había unido a Super Junior, entre ellas, mencionó que una vez Lee Teuk lo mandó a cocinar ramen para todos los miembros, pero, como él no sabía las medidas exactas para cocinar para tantas personas, puso demasiada agua y se ablandó demasiado. Así fue como creó el famoso Gang Han Ramen (Ramen Río Han) de Kyuhyun.Una vez una ELF le dijó a KyuHyun :Oppa usted es un estupido y KyuHyun respondió: Comparado contigo soy un genio.Kyuhyun, a diferencia del resto de los niños que ponen sus calcetines frente a sus camas en la víspera de Navidad para esperar los regalos de Santa, puso sus pantalones porque él quería un regalo más grande.Le encantan los juegos de computadora, incluso cuando era pequeño, le mentía a sus amigos diciendo que no tenía dinero para salir con ellos y así quedarse en su casa jugando. Algunos de los juegos que más juega son Thousand Years/Infinity Gaming, Starcraft, Diablo y Suden Attack.Algunos miembros, como Sung Min y Siwon, han dicho que Kyuhyun posee la mejor voz de Super Junior;Ryeowook ha dicho que la voz del maknae es un "tesoro nacional".Según algunos de su compañeros de Super Junior han mencionado, Kyuhyun puede robar el corazón de cualquier chica una vez que lo escuche cantar.Después del accidente de 2007, dijo que sus hyungs ''se volvieron sobreportectores con él y que cuando mostraba algún signo de dolor o cansancio, 6 de 12 miembros le preguntaban si estaba bien.Kyuhyun es el tercer mejor bebedor de alcohol en Junior. Super JuniorKyuhyun junto a Heechul y Siwon son los miembros más altos de Super Junior sin usar plantillas.Kyuhyun es el único miembro de Super Junior que se incluyó en el top 20 de los mejores vocalistas masculinos de Corea en 2008 de MNET.Es muy amigo de BoA , también es cercano a Suho y Chen del nuevo grupo EXO.Su compañera de videojuegos es Sunny de Girls' Generationsus mejores amigos de super junior son Eun Hyuk ,Lee Dong Hae y Ye SungSegún los miembros de Super Junior, han visto llorar a Kyuhyun en pocas ocasiones: la primera, cuando ganaron su primer premio con "U", por segunda vez, durante un episodio de Explorando el Cuerpo Humano en donde Kyu lloró como broma para EunHyuk y Ryeowook; la tercera, cuando se emocionó durante un concierto de Super Junior M al ver que todas sus fans habían aprendido coreano para animarlos.El auto de Kyuhyun es un Hyundai Sonata Negro.El primer beso de Kyu fue en su 2° año de Escuela Secundaria en el patio trasero de la escuela alrededor de las 9PM. Y su primera impresión respecto a los besos es que eran "húmedos".En uno de los capítulos de Super Junior Foresight, llamó a su mejor amigo Changmin de TVXQ diciéndole que estaba siendo agredido y que por favor lo fuera a rescatar. Todo parte de una broma en la que el objetivo principal era conseguir que la persona a la llamara accediera a ir en su ayuda.Y al final pierde al ser su llamada la más larga.Durante uno de los capítulos de Explorando el Cuerpo Humano mencionó que perteneció al Club de Matemáticas de su colegio.Es modelo para SPAO junto al resto de los miembros de Super Junior.En una entrevista para un programa de la KBS, Leeteuk le preguntó por los más atractivos de Super Junior. Kyuhyun eligió a Siwon en primer lugar, seguido por Donghae, Heechul y él mismo en cuarto lugar causando la risa de todos los miembros.En el episodio 92 de Strong Heart confesó que experimentó el “amor a primera vista” con una joven que resultó ser fan de su compañero Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun narró que fue al hospital a pagar algunas cuentas por el tratamiento que tuvo tras su accidente de 2007. Kyuhyun descubrió que la chica de la que se había enamorado tenía novio. No obstante, se volvió a encontrar una vez más con ella durante una reunión de fans de Super Junior, sorpresivamente creyó que la chica había ido a buscarlo y que tenía una nueva oportunidad para conquistarla. Finalmente, la chica se puso en la fila de Eunhyuk, descubriendo que era su fan. Kyuhyun dijo, ''“Viéndola tan tímida pidiendo un autógrafo, me preguntaba si no era un sueño. Si fuera una fan de Siwon no diría nada, pero estaba en shock: era una fan de Eunhyuk. Después de eso, no creo más en el destino."Hye Rim (Wonder Girls) lo admira mucho ya que siempre obtiene de él buenas impresiones.Sus mejores amigos fuera de Super Junior son Max Changmin de TVXQ, Jonghyun de C.N.Blue, Victoria Song de f(x), Chen y Su Ho de EXO y todos los chicos de SHINeeSegún SM Entertainment, después de completar el "SMTOWN Live NYC" en el Madison Square Garden, Super Junior ha estado tomando un descanso. Kyuhyun decidió tomarse unas vacaciones en solitario en España, pero parece que tuvo un encuentro peligroso. Un representante de SM Entertainment dijo: ”Él habló por teléfono con su manager antes de publicarlo. Afortunadamente, no pasó nada y ahora está a salvo”.Kyuhyun reveló que tenía una acosadora que lo asustaba mucho ya que siempre que viajaba la misma chica estaba sentada a su lado y él no entendía lo que pasaba.Reveló que fue amenazado con un cuchillo mientras se encontraba en España. El 27 de octubre del 2011, Kyuhyun escribió en su Twitter: ”Una mañana en España .. En mi camino de regreso al hotel, en un lugar extraño, un joven de repente me empezó a seguir .. Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre él, entonces sacó su cuchillo y empezó a amenazarme .. Él me gritó frenéticamente, luego renunció y huyó .. Para aquellos que están de vacaciones solos, por favor tengan cuidado".Kyuhyun iba a interpreter el papel del chico basquetbolista en "Attack On the Pin-up Boys" pero fue reemplazado por Hangeng. La razón por la que Kyuhyun no pudo interpretar al basquetbolista en la película "Attack On the Pin-up Boys" fue debido al accidente automovilístico que sufrió con Eunhyuk, Leeteuk yShindong donde él fue el más afectado y la película se filmo cuando aún seguía en el hospital.Su padre quería que fuera abogado.En el programa 1 vs 100 en el que Kyuhyung participó mencionó que el era el cerebro de Super Junior.En ese mismo programa mencionó que el apartamento en el que vive con sus hyungs tiene 2 pisos, él vive en el de abajo junto con Eunhyuk, Sungmin y Yesung mientras que en el de arriba vivenLeeteuk, Ryewook, y Donghae, dice que la razón por la que no le gustaría vivir con ninguno de ellos es por que Leeteuk es muy desordenado en su cuarto, su casa esta limpia pero su cuarto no lo limpia,con Ryewook no le gustaría porque él dice que hace muchas cosas, como la comida pero nunca la come y si uno de sus hyungs no come entonces se pone triste y con Donghae no le gusta porque no le agrada quedarse solo y cuando está en el baño suele llamar a alguien para que lo acompañe desde afuera.Menciono que entre los más inteligentes de Super Junior, Yesung era el mejor en peliculas y deportes, Leeteuk como se la pasa toda la noche leyendo noticias en internet era el mejor en noticias actuales, pero que él era el más inteligente de todos.Tiene cuatro bóxers rosados con estampados de conejos. Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron regalos deSungmin. Kyu los utiliza cuando hay algo especial.Debido al accidente tiene una cicatriz en el abdomen.Según las fans, Kyuhyun y Heechul poseen los labios más bellos del grupo.No le gusto su corte de cabello que uso en el video Sexy, Free & Single.Ama molestar a los demas miembros de Super Junior, por eso es conocido como Evilmaknae.Cuando recien ingreso a Super Junior, no era muy querido por los demas miembros. Tuvo que dormir durante nueve meses en un colchon vagando de dormitorio en dormitorio.En Strong Heart, conto que antes de la precentacion de Super Junior con "Mr. simple", fue golpeado porLeeteuk, debido a una broma que le hicieron Donghae y Eunhyuk.Luego de esto se enfadaron , al anunciar al ganador de la noche (que fue Super Junior), todos estaban muy tensos.Dijo a Eunhyuk : "Cuando fui a SM Entertainment, crei que me convertiria en un cantante de baladas, pero me pidieron que bailara...y lo hice bien. A lo que Eunhyuk respondio: QUE!?. Kyu le dijo: "Es por eso que soy de Super Junior"".En la Coreografia de SPY, Kyuhyun realiza un salto, Eunhyuk , dijo que al comienzo durante los ensayos,a Kyu le costo mucho, pero luego de ello no a tenido mas problemas. SUNGMIN '''Sungmin, es un chico muy tierno, y es el mejor haciendo aegyo (caras tiernas), aveces muchos de los miembros lo molestan por ser aveces tan tierno, según heechul su nivel de ternura aumenta mas cuando esta ebrio, le gusta dormir mucho y llego a dormir con batola, pero eso no significa que sea afeminado y mucho menos gay, no tiene novia, pero sale a citas con sus amiga Apodos: Pumpkin Guy, Niel Lee, Conejo, Danhobak y Príncipe Rosa. '''Hobbies:' Artes Marciales, guitarra, piano, actuación, fotografía y ver películas. '''Chica Ideal: '''Mas bajita que él, que sea menor que él, que le guste la música romántica, que sea muy bonita, linda, tierna (preferiblemente que haga aegyo), amable y que cocine muy bien.Idiomas: Coreano, japonés, y algo de Chino.'Colores favoritos: '''Su color favorito es el rosa, pero también le gusta el negro, blanco y amarillo.Le Gusta: Cocinar,comer calabazas,Hamburguesas.Odia: Llorar.'Animales: 'Dos gatos y un perro.'Fruta Favorita: Fresa.Dia Favorito: Viernes. Sus fans se hacen llamar VitaMin. Se blanqueó los dientes.Fue ulzzang.Con los que mejor se lleva del grupo son con Ryeowook, Shindong, Kyuhyun y EunhyukSe parece físicamente a su madre.Les enseñó a Sunny y Sooyoung de SNSD a tocar la guitarra.Tuvo un escandalo amorosos con Sunny.A pesar de que es muy vanidoso, dice que uno de sus defectos es el hecho de casi no hablar o participar.Fuera del escenario no se suele peinar y siempre se pone gorras, ya que le encantan.Kyuhyun le demostros la pasión de Catar Vinos y ahora Adora beber vino y está estudiando sobre ello.Sabe tocar la guitarra, el bajo, el piano y la batería.Ha participado dos veces cantando con el grupo Wonder Boys el cual canta canciones originalmente cantadas por grupos femeninos junto a Shin Dong de Super Junior, a Jo Kwon de 2AM, Seung Ri de Big Bang y Lee Tae Min de SHINee donde imitan aWonder GirlsEs gran amigo de Min y Yoo BinSu mejor amigo dentro del grupo es Ryeowook.Se dice tambien que aveces tiene una personalidad femenina.En una de sus manos tiene una pequeña cicatriz.Hubo un tiempo donde le tiene envidia a Donghae por que tiene una gran facilidad de hacer amigos, sobre todo con chicas.Sungmin es bastante cercano a las chicas, pero ellas dicne que lo ven como un amigo.Le gusta hacer aegyo, es algo que no puede evitar.Uno de los miembros que se sentia incomodo hablar era con Kangin, pero ahora ya son cercanos.Una de sus frases favoritas en japonés es: "いちごいちえ" (ichigo ichie), que significa algo como: "ser el primero" o "sólo una oportunidad en la vida".Tiene una hermana llamada Sungjin.Es muy preciso cuando cocina.Sufre de Anemia (disminución de los glóbulos rojos en la sangre).Proviene de una familia adinerada, Su padre posee una compañia llamada "Sendbill".Junto a Hyorin de SISTAR participó en: "spin-off de We Got Married Pit a Pat Shake" que no será la vida de casados sino que un programa de citas.Le gustan las calabazas dulces.Sungmin es el mas tierno del grupo.Le gusta mucho cocinar.Algunos internautas han dicho que su rostro se parece un poco al de G-dragon de Big BangPara un video especial dedicado a Japón; se les preguntó al grupo que si pudieran renacer como cualquier otro miembro de Super Junior, quien serían. Sungmin respondió que sería Kyuhyun ya que posee una gran voz y es el más joven.Es muy comun verlo abrazado con cualquier miembro del grupo.Hace artes marciales perfectamente.Tiene un tatuaje en su espalda.Gano el primer lugar de "''Best Outward Appearance" (Mejor apariencia Externa)'' junto con su compañero de grupo Donghae.Cuida mucho de su piel.Le gusta Spiderman.Apareció en la versión Japonesa del MV de Oppa Oppa junto a Shindong.En el programa Explorando el cuerpo humano se dijo (y también se demostró) que Sung Min era el más flexible del grupo (Ep. 7)Nuevamente va a participar en el Musical Jack The Ripper junto a su compañera de sello J-Min.Es un ex-ulzzangDijo que su defecto mas grande es que casi no habla el los programas.No le gusta hacer dietas.Le gusta preparar su propia comida.Aveces suele ser algo rudo y poco delicado. REYWOOK '''Ryewook es un chico tímido, que tiene tambien una de las mejores voces, fue el penúltimo miembro en entrar antes de debutar como 2 semanas antes, nunca sale de casa sin maquillaje, le gusta cocinar para los demas , pero no como su propia comida Ryeowook fue el penúltimo en entrar a Super Junior, para remplazar a un miembro.Fue un trainee (estudiante) de S.M. Entertainment por sólo dos meses, uniéndose a Super Junior semanas antes de su debut. Sus fans se hacen llamar ryeosomnias Habla muy bien'' chino mandarín'', junto a Kyuhyun son los que mejor dominan el idioma por sus actividades con Super Junior M. Ryeowook es tímido y callado. En un principio era muy tímido frente a las cámaras, sin embargo ahora se desenvuelve mejor.Siempre está con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro durante las entrevistas.Cuando le hablan casi nunca le sostiene la mirada a los demás miembros y baja su cabeza para reír llevándose una mano a la boca con timidez.Se lleva muy bien con todos los miembros, en especial con Kyuhyun, Yesung y Sungmin.Es amigo cercano de los miembros de ZE:A, en especial de Hyung ShikLe encanta el helado y las bananas.Le gusta mucho mentir y hacerle bromas a los demás miembros.Toca excelentemente el piano.Es muy cosquilludo.Le tiene miedo a los perros.Le encanta componer canciones y se concentra mucho en ello.Compuso junto a Sungmin, la canción Love U More parte de la Edición Repackage de Sorry Sorry, el tercer albúm de Super Junior.Suele andar maquillado, incluso fuera de los escenarios o para encontrarse con sus padres, ya que segun él, por el continuo uso de maquillaje, su piel se arruinó.Quiere mucho a sus hyungs, por lo que le encanta preparales comida y cuida mucho de ellosQuiere mucho a su líder, Leeteuk.Primo de Jung Wook, miembro de FIXCuando fue a presentar su examen de admisión a la Universidad, Kangin, Donghae y Eunhyuk se levantaron con él, y lo acompañaron hasta la puerta, como buenos hyungs.Ryeowook se graduó de la Universidad Inha el 24 de Febrero de 2012 junto a Siwon, especializándose ambos en Teatro y Cine.Le gusta cocinar mucho, pero él mismo no se come la comida que hace, solo cocina para otras personas. Si los demás no comen de su comida, se pone muy triste, y KyuHyun le pide mas.En "Show Champiom" de MBC, emitido el martes (17/07), Ryeowook fue elegido como el hombre más sexy de SJ (Super Junior).En casa de sus padres ha tenido el mismo numero de telefono y el ultimo digito del num. de la casa es 3.En Sukira Kiss The Radio cuando fueron los chicos de Exo-K estaban hablando de sus poderes y Ryeowook dijo que el utilizaria el poder de Kai (la teletransportacion) para visitar el baño de mujeres,causando la risa de todos,continuo "Solo por un rato.Verdaderamente,como soy un hombre,esto es un sueño porque no podemos entrar".Es La cuarta mejor voz de Corea. SHIN DONG Shin Dong, es una chico agradable y gracioso, mucho piensan que es comediante, cuando estaba niño vivía con su padre y eran pobres, a la hora de hacer presentaciones es bueno haciendo parodias, y afirmo que se casarFue presentador en el programa M!Countdown del canal M.NET con Leeteuk y Kangin, pero este último fue sustituido por Eunhyuk.El 2 de Marzo a través de su cuenta en twitter, Shindong dió a conocer que abriría un ciber-café, este se llama: Shindong's DraQra PC Castle. El 18 de Mayo del 2011 apareció en el Mnet’s Idol Chart Show en un ranking de los 20 ídolos con más dinero en términos de ingresos personales, ubicándose en el puesto número 16 después de G-Dragon,Lee Seung Ki,IU, Jang Heun Suk, Kim Hyun Joong, Jung Tong Hwa.Hwang Jung Eum,Leetuek,UEE,T.O.P, Taecyeon,Yoona. Jo Kwon, Sandara Park Y Goo Hara. Shindong es el único miembro de Super Junior que actualmente tiene novia.En varias ocasiones ha confesado que a pesar de que han pasado siete años desde que conoce a Donghae, aún es imposible estar en una habitación los dos solos porque el ambiente se vuelve incómodo y extraño. Durante el 2007, él venía junto a Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk y Leeteuk, de vuelta del programa Kiss The Radio cuando tuvieron un accidente, Shindong salió ileso del accidente, sin embargo, Leeteuk y sobretodoKyuhyun fueron los más heridos. YESUNG Yesung es un chico que es un poco raro, puede saltar muy alto, antes de ser famoso, se la pasaba escuchando musica en su cuarto, cuando fueron las audiciones se presentó y quedó, el mismo estaba muy sorprendido, es conocido por entonar muy alto, y ser un rompe corazones, es mas serio, pero a la vez amigable. Es conocido como el cachoro del grupo por tener una cabeza grande y las manos muy pequeñas, fisicamente se parece a un gato. Es el mas tímido del grupo junto con Kyuhyun. Los integrantes del grupo dicen que cuando Yesung se molesta, suele ser muy agresivo. Su primer amor fue en su segundo año de secundaria y fue la primera vez que cantó delante de mucha gente. Su estación favorita es el Otoño. Tiene un hermano menor llamado Jongjin. El 10 de Julio de 2012 publicó en su cuenta de Twitter una foto de sí mismo cuando estaba pequeño declarando "He vivido feliz una sola vida" (Ver foto) Tiene prohibido tomar ni una botella de Alcohol. Tenia su propio programa de radio. Segun un ranking hecho por SM Entertainment, él es el mejor vocalista de Super Junior quedando en primer lugar Es muy tímido, pero es duro y tiene un punto de quiebre (se le termina la paciencia en muchas ocasiones). Una de las manías que tiene es morderse las uñas, Kyuhyun una vez lo ayudó a dejar ese mal hábito, pero ha vuelto a hacerlo. Yesung lloró en el último episodio de Immortal Song 2, pues según dijo, el tema de la canción fue el que le dió fuerza cuando aun no debutaba. Yesung dijo que en esos días, no tenía idea de cuando iba a debutar y penso en alistarse al ejército. En el camino de regreso a casa, él escuchó la canción ‘One Man’ la cual eligió para su presentación. Él dijo que mientras viajaba recibió una llamada de TVXQ diciendo que darían un concierto en su ciudad natal. En el concierto vió a TVXQ en el escenario y se dió cuenta de que su familia estaba llorando. Dijo que ellos se sentían tristes porque los chicos con los que estaba preparandose para debutar estaban en el escenario mientras él solo podía verlos. Despues de ver a sus padres llorar decidió que debía esforzarse más para que el sacrificio que hacían sus padres por cumplir su sueño valiera la pena. Tiene tres tortugas llamadas: Ttangkoma (esta fue donada a un acuario), Ttangkominh y Ttangkko y también un perro llamado Kkoming. Cuando el accidente automovilístico de principios de 2007, Yesung dejó un mensaje de audio en su página en el que le decía a Leeteuk que el estaba cuidando del resto de Super Junior pero que necesitaban a su líder. Les pedía Shindong y Eunhyuk que volvieran para hacer reir a todos de nuevo y le prometió a Kyuhyunque si despertaba (en ese momento Kyuhyun se encontraba inconciente) y volvía al escenario con Super Junior, nunca se enojaría con él. Dio su primer beso en 2do año de secundaria. Colecciona fotos, estampas, libros, CDs, DVDs y muchas cosas más. Dice que lo mejor que le a pasado en la vida es ser miembro de Super Junior. Cree en las vidas pasadas. Si pudiera pedir tres deseos estos serian: Felicidad, unificación (de Corea talvez), medalla del servicio militar. Ya que el es Católico, fue bautizado y su nombre de pila es Antonio Cuando duerme ronca. Lo mas preciado para el son su familia y los miembros de Super Junior. Es el quinto en Super Junior en lograr "un millón" de seguidores en twitter, después de Siwon, Donghae, Heechul y Leeteuk. Confeso que su primera novia ha debutado como actriz y que es muy bella, pero que ya no tienen contacto entre si. Le encanta tomarse fotos, todos los dias pone en su twitter una foto o dos. Cantó, junto con Kyuhyun Your Eyes El 6 de Noviembre del 2009, reemplazó a Jonghyun de SHINee en la presentación de la canción Ring Ding Dong debido a que Jonghyun estaba con gripe porcina. En 2010 del 31 de marzo inició el drama Cinderella's Sister donde Yesung interpretó la canción de apertura: It Has To Be You teniendo muy buena crítica tanto el drama como la interpretación de Yesung. Yesung se convirtió en el segundo ganador de la final, en la emisión del KBS2, ocupó el primer lugar en ."Immortal Song 2 derrotando a YoSeob (Beast), HyoRin (Sistar), ChangMin (2AM), JongHyun (SHINee) Yesung el puesto # 4 en Mnet Idol Gráfico - Mnet lista una tabla denominada: "Si estos ídolos llegó al Super Stark, que se convertiría en tema candente". Hay 15 ídolos, Yesung está clasificado como el # 4 El 10 de mayo de 2008, Yesung fue enviado al hospital después de que se derrumbara corriendo 70 kilómetros para un maratón de caridad. El 21 de Agosto del 2011, durante las grabaciones del programa Dream Team de la KBS Yesung cayó mientras realizaba la prueba que le correspondía, quedando inconsciente por cerca de 2-3 minutos, días después, junto a Donghae que también resultó lesionado, fueron al hospital a realizarse exámenes para verificar que no fuera nada serio. En la pre-grabacion de Music Core (22-07-12), Yesung estaba bailando y de repente estaba en el suelo, Kangin lo vio y llamo al manager, intento pararse y tuvo dificultades, no pudo hacerlo por si solo,ya que el dolor en la espalda era muy fuerte,las grabaciones se detuvieron y fue al hospital. SIWON Siwon: conocido por tener el mejor cuerpo, ha hecho varios doramas, y se graduó hace poco en el 2012 de la universidad inha de Seul junto con Ryeoeook, es muy caballero con las mujeres y muy lindo Primera aparición: Octubre de 2003 en el video musical What is Love de Dana , la que llegaría a ser compañera de su misma compañía, se dejó ver primero en el drama 18 vs. 29 y finalmente debutaría como parte del grupo musical Super Junior en el 2005.Chica Ideal: De pelo ondulado, que le queden bien las camisas en la zona del abdomen, que tenga unos ojos bonitos, que tenga una estatura de 1.70 en adelante osea que sea alta ya que él lo es. Que esté más orientada al hogar y esté dispuesta a formar una família, que sea cristiana y guapa. Siwon comentó en un evento fan en China que perfectamente podría ser una fan de Super Junior'Apodos': Caballo (otorgado por el manager ya que Siwon tiene los musculos muy marcados como un caballo) , Simba (puesto por Heechul ) y El Rey de los Gestos (porque cuando habla mueve mucho las manos). Es la imagen principal de Super Junior, considerado el miembro más guapo y por eso está en primer lugar (los demás miembros opinan lo mismo). También es el más alto. Aprendió a tocar la bateria sin ir a una escuela y es realmente muy bueno en ello, también sabe tocar guitarra. Le gusta como baila Yuri de SNSD. Es cercano a ella y sooyoung. Es una persona muy educada, cada vez que habla o quiere expresarse pone en movimientos sus manos, y trata a sus mayores con mucho respeto, es muy sociable y honesto se lleva bien con todos y no presume de nada, por ello es muy halagado en los programas a los que asiste. Es un hombre muy maduro y serio en sus cosas y en su vida laboral, perfilandose como una de las nuevas estrellas de cine asiáticas, ya que además de cantar en SuJu, es actor de cine y de TV. También es modelo de algunos productos. Tocó la batería para el grupo The Trax compañeros de la misma compañía SM Entertainment en septiembre de 2006 en un concierto patrocinado por la cadena SBS, debido al abandono del baterista oficial del grupo. Es experto en Taekwondo, es el más joven en Corea que sostiene la cuarta fila en el cinturón negro. Todos los integrantes de Super Junior estan impresionados por la gran personalidad de Siwon. Participó en la película épica Battle of Wits, una co-producción entre Corea del Sur, China y Japón con la que tuvo que mejorar su Chino (Mandarín), y por la que estuvo varios meses en promociones por todo el sureste asiático.Muchos dicen que al ver a Siwon provoca hablarle, pero aveces les da pena ya que piensa que por ser un cantante idol musica muy popular, piensan que tal vez él los vea inferior, pero mas bien Siwon se acerca primero a ti y te habla como dos personas normales y siempre te busca conversación primero sin que se lo pidan.Fue elegido en marzo de 2007 por una famosa compañía de Tailandia para rodar un comercial en su país, incrementando en gran medida su cantidad de fans, que ya era numerosa, tras haber rodado varios vídeos musicales en dicho país anteriormente.Aprendio chino para un drama.Es muy cercano con Tiffany, Sooyoung y Yuri de Girls Generation.También junto con su ex-compañero de Super Junior Han Geng actuó en dos videos musicales del primer single de Zhang Li Yin (Timeless). Esta canción cuenta también con la colaboración del miembro de JYJ(y ex DBSK), Xiah Junsu que canta a dúo con Zhang .Durante la grabación de Oh! My Lady , Siwon le tomó mucho cariño a Kim Yoo Bin , la pequeña actriz que interpretó a su hija en el drama, incluso ella le llama "papá". En una ocasión, él dijo a través de twitter: “Mi hija Ye Eun siempre viene a mí corriendo y me abraza mientras me llama papá. Ya me he convertido en un tontorrón por mi hija. Oh, my lady es Ye Eun. Lo siento, Chae Rim noona, jeje”.Al terminar un concierto Minho de SHINee se sentia un poco disgustado decepcionado de sí mismo por haber tenido ciertos errores en el escenario a lo que todos lo empezaron a animar. Cuando vio a Siwon sentado en una silla en el corredor fue hacia él a compartir un calido abrazo, despues de abrazarlo Minho se retiro y le dijo al productor: "Realmente me gusta mucho Siwon, él es el hombre al que me quiero parecer, él es bueno en todo y al mismo tiempo me trata muy bien".El 1 de Abril de 2011 comenzó con las filmaciones de su drama: "Extravagant Challenge " interpretando a Dung He Lian (Ren Tsuruga), al lado su compañero de Super Junior, Donghae , quien también participa de este drama taiwanés interpretando a Bu Puo Shang(Shô Siwon: conocido por tener el mejor cuerpo, ha hecho varios doramas, y se graduó hace poco en el 2012 de la universidad inha de Seul junto con Ryeoeook, es muy caballero con las mujeres y muy lindo'Primera aparición': Octubre de 2003 en el video musical What is Love de Dana , la que llegaría a ser compañera de su misma compañía, se dejó ver primero en el drama 18 vs. 29 y finalmente debutaría como parte del grupo musical Super Junior en el 2005. Chica Ideal: De pelo ondulado, que le queden bien las camisas en la zona del abdomen, que tenga unos ojos bonitos, que tenga una estatura de 1.70 en adelante osea que sea alta ya que él lo es. Que esté más orientada al hogar y esté dispuesta a formar una família, que sea cristiana y guapa. Siwon comentó en un evento fan en China que perfectamente podría ser una fan de Super Junior'Apodos': Caballo (otorgado por el manager ya que Siwon tiene los musculos muy marcados como un caballo) , Simba (puesto por Heechul ) y El Rey de los Gestos (porque cuando habla mueve mucho las manos). Es la imagen principal de Super Junior, considerado el miembro más guapo y por eso está en primer lugar (los demás miembros opinan lo mismo). También es el más alto.Aprendió a tocar la bateria sin ir a una escuela y es realmente muy bueno en ello, también sabe tocar guitarra. Le gusta como baila Yuri de SNSD. Es cercano a ella y sooyoung. Es una persona muy educada, cada vez que habla o quiere expresarse pone en movimientos sus manos, y trata a sus mayores con mucho respeto, es muy sociable y honesto se lleva bien con todos y no presume de nada, por ello es muy halagado en los programas a los que asiste. Es un hombre muy maduro y serio en sus cosas y en su vida laboral, perfilandose como una de las nuevas estrellas de cine asiáticas, ya que además de cantar en SuJu, es actor de cine y de TV. También es modelo de algunos productos. Tocó la batería para el grupo The Trax compañeros de la misma compañía SM Entertainment en septiembre de 2006 en un concierto patrocinado por la cadena SBS, debido al abandono del baterista oficial del grupo. Es experto en Taekwondo, es el más joven en Corea que sostiene la cuarta fila en el cinturón negro. Todos los integrantes de Super Junior estan impresionados por la gran personalidad de Siwon. Participó en la película épica Battle of Wits, una co-producción entre Corea del Sur, China y Japón con la que tuvo que mejorar su Chino (Mandarín), y por la que estuvo varios meses en promociones por todo el sureste asiático.Muchos dicen que al ver a Siwon provoca hablarle, pero aveces les da pena ya que piensa que por ser un cantante idol musica muy popular, piensan que tal vez él los vea inferior, pero mas bien Siwon se acerca primero a ti y te habla como dos personas normales y siempre te busca conversación primero sin que se lo pidan.Fue elegido en marzo de 2007 por una famosa compañía de Tailandia para rodar un comercial en su país, incrementando en gran medida su cantidad de fans, que ya era numerosa, tras haber rodado varios vídeos musicales en dicho país anteriormente.Aprendio chino para un drama.Es muy cercano con Tiffany, Sooyoung y Yuri de Girls Generation.También junto con su ex-compañero de Super Junior Han Geng actuó en dos videos musicales del primer single de Zhang Li Yin (Timeless). Esta canción cuenta también con la colaboración del miembro de JYJ(y ex DBSK), Xiah Junsu que canta a dúo con Zhang .Durante la grabación de Oh! My Lady , Siwon le tomó mucho cariño a Kim Yoo Bin , la pequeña actriz que interpretó a su hija en el drama, incluso ella le llama "papá". En una ocasión, él dijo a través de twitter: “Mi hija Ye Eun siempre viene a mí corriendo y me abraza mientras me llama papá. Ya me he convertido en un tontorrón por mi hija. Oh, my lady es Ye Eun. Lo siento, Chae Rim noona, jeje”.Al terminar un concierto Minho de SHINee se sentia un poco disgustado decepcionado de sí mismo por haber tenido ciertos errores en el escenario a lo que todos lo empezaron a animar. Cuando vio a Siwon sentado en una silla en el corredor fue hacia él a compartir un calido abrazo, despues de abrazarlo Minho se retiro y le dijo al productor: "Realmente me gusta mucho Siwon, él es el hombre al que me quiero parecer, él es bueno en todo y al mismo tiempo me trata muy bien".El 1 de Abril de 2011 comenzó con las filmaciones de su drama: "Extravagant Challenge " interpretando a Dung He Lian (Ren Tsuruga), al lado su compañero de Super Junior, Donghae , quien también participa de este drama taiwanés interpretando a Bu Puo Shang(Shô Fuwa).En el programa Win Win dijeron: Si buscas a Choi Siwon en la red, se encontraría en la búsqueda "el más rico" ya que su familia posee cadenas de supermercados en Seúl y su Padre tiene y es presidente de una empresa en Japon y le preguntaron si su padre compro un helicoptero para uso personal lo cual el dijo que solo eran rumores y a ello los conductores le dijeron: "entonces todavia no han comprano un helicoptero pero pueden hacerlo??" a lo que Siwon se puso nervioso y quedo callado, a lo que agrego Taecyeon: "regalame un heli" causando risa al público.Es muy cercano a Sooyoung de Girls' Generation ya que ambos comparten la misma religión,el mismo apellido y la misma fecha de cumpleaños, y se ha especulado en ocasiones que eran pareja, más conocidos como Soowon o Mr & Mrs. Choi, por su gran cercanía; pero una relación más allá de la amistad nunca se ha confirmado.Después de ganar el Golden Disk Award Sooyoung abrazo a Siwon, luego se enteró que había rumores de un escándalo con Siwon, pero ella respondió: "Me siento honrada de tener un escándalo con Siwon oppa" y aclaró que solo fue un mal entendido, diciendo por último: "Después de ganar el disco de oro me encontré con Siwon oppa en la sala de espera de Music Bank y le agradecí. Nunca he tenido escandalos con celebridades masculinas ¿no es triste? Así que me sentí feliz y agradecida por tener un escándalo con un gran hombre como lo es él".Cuando volvía del SMTOWN en París, dos mujeres mayores lo confundieron con Kang Ta del ex-grupoH.O.T en el aeropuerto.Siwon demostró por qué es uno de los idolos con mejor cuerpo; tanto que los mismos productores del drama Poseidon declararon: "Su cuerpo es como una obra de arte y tiene todo el carisma viril que uno esperaria de una guardia costera".En la conferencia del drama Poseidon los actores pensaron que Siwon por ser un idol iba ser agocéntrico y seria difícil trabajar con él. Lee Si Young declaró: "Estaba preocupada, ya que Siwon es un cantante ídolo muy popular y pensé que no iba hablar conmigo", pero me sorprendió que el primer dia del rodaje me dijo: "Vamos a ser buenos amigos".Han Jung Soo declaró: "Siwon muestra respeto por sus superiores; hay gente que por ser idolos no hablan con uno, pero él es del tipo que te habla primero ". Siwon recibio muchos elogios de sus compañeros, por ello dijo que sus nervios se convirtieron en emoción.Siwon fue relacionado con Kim Yoon Seo una de sus compañeras en el drama Poseidon . Sin embargo, las agencias de ambos desmintieron relación alguna.Durante la conferencia de prensa de SS4 en Seúl Leeteuk dijo "Siwon siempre recibe el amor de las chicas, ocho de diez flores aquí en la conferencia son para Siwon" a lo que Shindong y Kyuhyun agregaron "Parece que es su propio concierto en vez del concierto de Super Junior".En el Fanmeeting de Tailandia, Siwon apadrino a dos niñas de allá. Siwon lucia muy feliz y les dijo a todas sus fans "sean las madres de mis bebés" a los que las fans respondieron efusivas con gritos y aplausos. Hay que aclarar que algunas fans dijeron que Siwon "adoptó" a las niñas, pero se llego a la conclusion que es poco probable, ya que las niñas tendrian que vivir con él y eso es casi imposible. Pero con esto Siwon demostro tener un gran corazón y siempre hace lo posible por ayudar a los demás. El es Misionero de Buena Voluntad de UNICEF y él cumple muy bien con su rol.Siwon se graduó de la Universidad Inha el 24 de Febrero de 2012 junto a Ryeowook , especializándose ambos en Teatro y Cine.Sus colores favoritos son el verde y el negro.Ama la Coca-Cola, el chocolate y el vino pero no soporta la comida picante.En el futuro le gustaria convertirse en misionero con su padre.El es muy cariñoso con los otros miembros.En su drama Oh! My Lady invitó a Sunny de Girls' Generation a que participe haciendo el OST My Doll.Es la primera celebridad de Corea en sobrepasar 1 millón de seguidores por Twitter, él creo su cuenta el 23 de marzo del 2010 y desde entonces no deja de crecer la cantidad de seguidores por ello lo que lo convierte en una de las mejores estrellas de Corea, en una entrevista declaro: "Twitter es la mejor forma para interactuar con mis fans permanentemente".Su cuenta en Twitter ya sobrepasa los 2 millones de seguidores.Tambien es conocido como "Soldado de la luz" por su colaboracion con el grupo 3rd WaveTiende a apretar a la gente que duerme con él, como a un osito de peluche. Por eso nadie de super junior duerme con él.Sus fans se denominan "Siwonest".A declarado que no le gustaria que su proxima novia fume.En twitter le dio followback a varios club de fans, entre ellos a varias cuentas de siwonest latinas.Sus compañeros lo comparan con uno de los F4 de la novela Boys Before Flowers por la cantidad de dinero que tiene.Leeteuk reveló que la riqueza de su compañero Choi Siwon era mayor de lo que se decía en los medios de comunicación: “Recientemente, el padre de Siwon se ha ido a otra compañía más grande cediendo la que tenia a su madre, honestamente pensamos que Siwon es el Idol mas rico ya que no solo tiene mucho dinero por sus padres ya que a otros idols los consideran ricos pero por el dinero de sus padres, pero Siwon tambien tiene por sì mismo por ejemplo tiene varias casas en propiedad. Shindong añadió: Y no son casas familiares son suyas. Los miembros de Super Junior aún añadieron: “Así que en conclusión, Siwon es el Idol más rico. Incluso podría comprar la MBC”. EUNHYUN EunHyuk: es un chico tímido con las mujeres se rumorea que tiene novia pero no se sabe exactamente, se destaca bailando muy bien, no es muy bueno con el ingles, le gusta ver aveces porno Con Leeteuk es DJ de Super Junior: Kiss The Radio, un programa de radio de la KBS. El 19 de abril de 2007, Eunhyuk fue hospitalizado por un accidente de coche cuando regresaba a casa después de la grabación del programa de radio Super Junior Kiss the Radio. Eunhyuk sólo sufrió heridas leves y fue dado de alta del hospital el 23 de abril. Eunhyuk es muy apegado a su familia, en cuanto a su verdadero amor., está esperando al que tuvo en su infancia. En 1999, cuando cumplió los catorce años, audicionó para la S.M Entertainment, a través de "Starlight Casting System", con su amigo de la infancia Xiah Junsu. En los Battle Dance de Super Junior, es él quién realiza los bailes en solitario y en grupo. Eunhyuk es el que más rapea en el grupo y también es uno de los bailarines principales. Nunca gasta dinero, siempre hace que le inviten los demás. Él y Ryeowook son los más sentimentales dentro de Super Junior, se preocupa mucho por el resto. Colaboró con Super Junior K.R.Y en la canción One Love. Le gusta compartir los raps con Shin Dong. Para evitar la confusión con el famoso actor coreano Lee Hyuk Jae, decidió no utilizar su nombre real que es el mismo que el de ese comediante, reemplanzándolo con el nombre de Eunhyuk, que significa "plata". Junto con Shindong, y Donghae, son los bailarines principales de Super Junior, algunas veces son los encargados de hacer la coreografía del grupo. A diferencia de Xiah Junsu, que fue seleccionado para firmar un contrato con la S.M luego de la primera audición, Eunhyuk no lo hizo hasta la segunda audición. Hizo una prueba de nuevo el año siguiente y finalmente fue seleccionado al mostrar sus habilidades con el rap y baile. Eunhyuk es el más sucio y el más sonriente de los miembros de Super Junior Eunhyuk y Xiah Junsu hicieron un juramento juntos cuando eran jóvenes, de nunca beber alcohol o fumar. Durante un programa de radio, los miembros votaron a Eunhyuk como el miembro que más ve Yadong eróticos/porn. Más tarde hubo un artículo que salió en el que ponía "Eunhyuk es un Yadong Maníaco". Después de que el artículo salió, su madre lo llamó y le dijo: "¿Te crié para que seas de esta manera?". Eunhyuk es muy tímido en torno a las chicas. Los miembros han dicho que Eunhyuk es tan tímido que cuando está a solas con una chica él ni siquiera es capaz de tomar su mano. En un programa de radio, hablando de quien entre los miembros tenía los labios mas bellos/agradables. Donghae se apresuró a decir "Los de Hyukjae cuando se despierta" Eunhyuk es extremadamente protector sobre su ordenador portátil. Se niega a dejar que alguien lo toque. Una vez tuvo miedo de que alguien averiguara su contraseña, así que la cambió alrededor de 6 veces. Eunhyuk tiene una marca de nacimiento en su palma derecha. En una ocasión declaró que le complicaba salir con su hermana mayor ya que las fans la confundían con su novia, el contó: "Estábamos paseando por el centro comercial, y cuando mi hermana fue al baño un grupo de fans se acercó a pedirme un autógrafo, y ella me preguntaron si esa chica era mi novia, cuando es dije que no, que era mi hermana, ella dijeron que no me preocupara, que podía confiar en ellas." Victoria de f(x) y él son muy ceranos, se consideran 100% hermanos. En realidad mide 1.74, pero por su imagen le subieron dos centímetros (1.76cm) por lo que usa plantillas en T.V. KANGIN Kangin: estuvo en el servicio militar, antes de irse tuvo una serie de problemas en un bar, Kangin sabia muchos secretos de los demás miembro al igual que Heechul, ahora esta de regreso en el sexto álbum. Él era un DJ para Reckless Radio , donde la mayoría de visitas allí como invitados fueron Super Junior, pero fue reemplazado por su compañero Sungmin y Sunny de la SNSD. Kang In presentaba el show M.NET M! Countdown con Lee Teuk y Shin Dong pero fue reemplazado por Eun Hyuk. Kang In confesó en el show battle dance que llegó a pesar 100 kilos por lo que se parecía mucho a Shin Dong Fue el esposo de Yoon Ji en WGM 2010, Kangin se esta preparando para ir al ejercito, en junio, después del accidente automovilístico que tuvo estuvo un tiempo en reflexión a pesar de que no tuvo ninguna represalia por lo sucedido. Tuvo participación en el "Repackage" del 4to album de Super junior, con la cancion: A Short Journey. El pasado 23 de mayo de 2010, en el fanmeeting de Super Junior kangin aparición al final de Marry U, para despedirse de sus compañeros. Les pido a sus fans que les den en mismo apoyo que cuando estaba él. Prometió trabajar muy duro y ser mejor cuando sea el día de su regreso. DONGHAE Donghae: El Padre de Donghae mutio antes que debutaran y cuando paso esp, sintio un espiritu que estaba con el en la noche.Cuando el padre de Dongha murio encargo a Leetuek que lo cuidara por el Dongha es el favorito de SNSD, es muy amigo de Jessica Su lema es: ''Manténganse sanos.'' Su nombre 동해 (Dong Hae) significa 'Mar del Este'. Donghae comúnmente usa el acento estándar de Seúl, pero en realidad su acento original es el 'Jeolla' que se usa en su ciudad natal, Mokpo. Sus fans se denominan ELFISH. No le gustan las personas que beben alcohol o fuman. Sus películas favoritas son Titanic y A Walk To Remember. Se le ha involucrado con Kwon Yu Ri ,Jessica e Im Yoon Ah de SNSD. Es amigo de Amber de f(x) al igual que de Yu Ri de SNSD. Sus frutas favoritas son las mandarinas, peras, fresas y kiwis. No le gusta el color rosa. Se le conoce por ser el mas llorón del grupo ya que muchas veces llora por todo asi sea por alagos o cosas negativas. Es el único en tener amistades en Latinoamérica. Tiene muchos fans tanto en Corea como en Latinoamérica. Facilmente cae en las bromas de sus integrantes y es el mas fácil de engañar ya que se sorprende por todo. Tiene facilidad de hacer amistades. Sus mejores amigos dentro del grupo son Eunhyuk y KyuHyun Esta en el segundo lugar del chico mas atractivo del grupo, al igual que es uno de las mas populares del grupo también quedando en el segundo lugar. Su manager dijo que se parece a un pez cuando muestra su frente. Tiene el hábito de morder sus labios y sacar su lengua. Hizo un single junto a Eunhyuk llamado 'Oppa Oppa' y el día de su presentación se reveló en teaser de la cancion de SuJu "Opera" Su mejor amigo fuera del grupo tambien es Minho de SHINee. Le regalo un Ipod a Minho. Compuso la canción "Just Like Now" para su primer drama It's Ok, Daddy's Girl. Cantó la canción a dúo con Ryeowook. Durante su participación en el drama It's Ok, Daddy's Girl, entre él y Min Hyuk de C.N.Blue creció una relación cercana como de hermanos. Su padre murió el 8 de agosto del 2006 antes de que hiciera un concierto con Super Junior. Cuando Donghae recibió su primer sueldo, quería dárselo a su padre para que pudiera pagar todo lo que costaba su enfermedad, pero en ese entonces ya había fallecido. Cambió el color de su cabello para su papel como Bu Puo Shang en Extravagant Challenge. Su comida favorita es el kimchi. El creó la canción oficial del programa de la SBS, Strong Heart. Iba a debutar en el 2002 con Leeteuk y otro hombre más en un grupo llamado 'Smile' pero el proyecto fracasó. Gano el primer lugar de la mejor apariencia externa junto con Sungmin. Tambien gano el primer lugar en un progama llamado Mi tipo ideal. No le gustan las cosas dulces y entre sus alimentos favoritos está un tipo de pollo llamado 'DoRiTang'. Es el segundo mejor bailarín y aveces es el encargado de las coreografias junto con Shindong y Eunhyuk. Aveces su personalidad suele ser muy infantil. Durante las grabaciones del Dream Team el 21 de Agosto de 2011, tuvo una lesión en la pierna izquierda lo que le impidió asistir a la Conferencia de Prensa en Taiwán por las promociones de la película del Super Show III 3D y también no poder bailar en M!Countdown teniendo que estar sentado y sólo cantar sus partes durante la presentación. Dijo que antes de entrar a Super Junior el vivía en una casa donde había muchas cucurachas y para matarlas el tenía que apagar las luces por unos 10 minutos y salian la cucarachas y luego las mataba con las manos y los zapatos. Va al gimnasio con Sungmin y Shindong. Tiene un hermano Donghwa. Le gusta la Navidad. Es pésimo en los juegos de coordinación. El 11 de octubre de 2011, junto a Seohyun de SNSD fue nombrado embajador de la UNICEF, organización que ayuda a los niños en extrema pobreza y otras situaciones. El nombramiento fue un gran honor, ya que sólo aquellos que tienen una reputacion respetable reciben la oportunidad de convertirse en representantes de buena voluntad. Para ayudar a los niños de África Oriental, todas la ganancias de su dueto llamado "Dreams Come True" junto a Seohyun, fueron para ayudar a los niños de África. Donghae es muy puro e inocente. El 16 de Enero de 2012 se lanzó digitalmente la canción 'Only U' del grupo As One en la cual colaboró escribiendo la letra. Es el segundo miembro de Super Junior (y también ídolo coreano) en sobrepasar el millón de seguidores en Twitter.Siwon ocupa el primer lugar, Lee Teuk el tercero y Heechul el cuarto lugar. Actualmente, su cuenta sobrepasa los dos millones de seguidores. Heechul le puso el sobrenombre de "Pinocho". Otro de sus apodos es 동해바다 Donghae Bada (Bada es mar). Fish es porque el manager lo encontraba parecido a un pez cuando mostraba su frente. Compartió departamento con Yunho y Heechul en sus días de entrenamiento. Según Kyuhyun, Donghae es el más infantil y el mas inocente de ellos ya que cae en todas las bromas que le hacen los demás integrantes de Super Junior. En un show en el que participó, hubo un concurso para los participantes escogieran quien es el chico más simpático en SM, y cuando hablaron acerca de la autoevaluación de apariencias de Donghae y Sungmin, les pidieron que ordenaran las apariencias entre los 13 miembros de Super Junior. Sungmin dijo que él puede estar en el top 5 y Donghae dijo que es el más guapo de todos, no sólo en Super Junior sino también en SM, lo cual hizo reir a todos. En una programa Lee Teuk y Donghae confesaron que les gustaba Sunye. Lee Teuk confeso que le gustaba desde que eran traines. Ella tenia 11 años y le pareció que tenía una hermosa voz y un rostro espectacular. Por otra parteDonghae la invitó al cine. Extraña a su padre, quien murió, pero cada año lo visita en su tumba para mostrarles sus logros, premios. Donghae suele recordar cuando su padre jugaba con él, y cada vez que lo recuerda llora. Donghae quiere una chica que sea buena madre, encantadora, elegante y pensativa Donghae acaba de sobrepasar los dos millones de seguidores en Twitter. El 15 de agosto del 2012 se tomo una foto con siwon rumbo a manila donde aparecio donghae tapandose la boca y una gorra junto siwon solo sonriendo algunos internautas dijieron que parecian extranjeros con este tipo de atuendo aqui Kyuhyun dice que la cara de Donghae parece ser sacada de un manga de amor. Actualmente se esta transmitiendo su novela en la que Donghae es el protagonista. el primer capitulo fue transmitido el 18 de agosto en Channel A, si quieres ver escenas de este drama. te recomendamos que te suscribas para ver todas las escenas del capítulo. Recientemente Donghae participó en una sesión de fotos de retrato, con la revista de moda 'W Corea', revelando su fisico saludable y corte. LO SIENTO PERO ME FALTO HEECHUL lo siento